


Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Feels, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multiple Endings, POV Multiple, Sadness, There Is No Happiness in the Literature Club, Tragedy, major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: A single story with branching endings. Given the vague naming conventions at the beginning of the story, you could change a name or two and still get the same effect. There are four additional endings to this story.





	1. Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes - Sayori

“Mommy! Mommy! Time to get up!”

_I can hear the happy voice of my daughter as she excitedly tries to wake me up. I slowly open my eyes and see her sitting next to me smiling. She stares at me with her big, bright eyes, an ear to ear smile pinned to her face._

“Good morning.” I groggily say with a smile.

“It’s time to get up Mommy! It’s Christmas!”

“Hehehe, ok dear. I’m up. I’m up. Now, head downstairs. I’ll be right behind down.”

“YAY!” _And with that shout of joy, my little ray of sunlight rushes out of our room and downstairs. I hear a slight thud a few moments later and then the distant voice of my daughter._

“I’m okay!”

_Silly girl._

_The door to the bathroom opens and out walks MC with a toothbrush in his mouth. He pulls out the toothbrush and gives me a warm smile._

“I see our little alarm clock woke you up. Good morning Sayori.”

“Good morning hun.”

_I throw the soft, warm comforter off and walk over and hug my MC. I instinctively go to give him a good morning kiss but he pulls away slightly._

“Sorry, I uh...still have toothpaste to get rid of.”

_A few moments pass before MC returns from the bathroom. He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me into a kiss. Mmmmm minty. MC pulls away and looks at me._

“So what did you get me for Christmas this year?” he says with a coy grin on his face.

“You’ll just have to wait till we get down stairs to see that now won’t you?”

_I feel his grip on my hips tighten slightly, a somewhat flirty look passing through his eyes._

“Can’t I just unwrap my favorite kind of present now?”

_He leans in for a kiss but I place my hand between us and slowly push his face away._

“Well we have an overly excited three year old waiting for us down stairs and the last time you unwrapped your favorite present, we ended up with said three year old.”

_MC gives me an overly animated sigh as he throws his head back in defeat. As his eyes meet mine again, I whisper into his ear._

”Maybe later tonight you can unwrap your present then.”

“Oooh really? I’m looking for----”

“MOM! DAD! COME ON!”

_The shrill cries of our daughter echo up the stairs to us. I look over at MC and giggle. It would seem she has grown a little impatient. We both take one final look at each before we head down stairs._

* * *

 

_We gather around the tree and begin to open our presents. This year has been especially good to us. As I look at our daughter eagerly and excitedly rip through the ornate wrappings of her gifts, I can’t help but feel tears beginning to well up. Each excited squeal, each new present shown to her father and I as if we had gifted her the world on a silver platter, further fills me with joy beyond measure. As a lone tear falls down my cheek, my little girl turns to me with a worried look on her face. She walks over and places her tiny hands on my face._

“Why are you crying Mommy? Is everything ok?”

“Yes sweetheart. Everything is ok.”

“But you’re crying Mommy. You only cry when you’re sad.”

“No baby, these are happy tears.”

_I pull her into a hug, cradling her little frame in my arms. I pull away and kiss her on the forehead, a tinge of blush paints her cheeks a subtle pink color._

“Mooooom, staaaaahp hehehe.”

* * *

 

_For the remainder of the day, our daughter plays with her newly acquired dolls and toys. MC and I spend most of the afternoon simply lounging around the house and enjoying the relative quiet of the house. It really is nice to simply slow down and take in everything. I can’t remember the last time we were able to sit like this, just the two of us. I rest my head on his shoulder, our finger interlocked as we watch one of our favorite movies. It was the movie we watched when we went on our first date. In retrospect, the movie is pretty bad but when I think back to the memories that first date spawned, the movie feels like the most important piece of cinema ever created._

\----------

_Soon the night comes and it’s time for bed. I put our daughter in her bed and after several minutes of “convincing”, she finally lays down to sleep. As I walk into the bedroom, I see MC on the bed reading a book. Hearing my footsteps, he places the book down on the nightstand. I hop onto the bed and slide next to him. He smiles at me as he wraps his arm around me, pulling me close. I rest my hand on his chest, feeling the soothing rhythm that his heartbeat makes._

“I think we did good this year.” I say.

“Mhm. So...about that present I was told about before…”

_I prop myself up on the bed and see him gazing longingly at me. Even after all these years, he still knows how to make my heart flutter. As we both lean in for a kiss, we both hear a slight tapping sound. I turn toward the source of the sound and see our little girl, holding her blanket and rubbing her eyes._

“I...I...had a bad dream. Can I stay with you tonight?” _she sleepily requests._

_MC and I look at each other for a moment realizing our special gift unwrapping will have to wait till tomorrow._

“Sure baby girl, come here.” _MC motions for her to come over. She groggily hobbles over as he picks her up, setting her between the two of us. All of us huddle together, it’s not long before I can hear the gentle snores of our little one. She’s so peaceful. Nothing quite like the little humanoid typhoon that was bouncing off the walls earlier. I look over at MC with one final smile._

“Goodnight honey. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

“Goodnight Sayori. I love you too.”

_MC shuts off the light, plunging the room into darkness. The only light source that illuminates our room is the faint light coming from the hall and the light of the moon through our window. I feel MC’s hand take a hold of mine as we both begin to drift off to sleep. The final thought I have before I succumb to my slumber is how wonderful this Christmas was. I hope that we get to have many more like this._

\-----------

_**Sayori's POV** _

_I wake up to the sound of rain. I can feel a familiar dampness on my cheek and pillow. I sit up from my bed, gently placing my fingers on my face. I cried in my sleep again. I look around and realize I’m back in my room. My normal room._

_I wipe the trail left behind by my tears with my sleeve and make my way to the window. I pull the blinds to see rain clouds and raindrops dancing down the window pane. I feel a sharp stabbing feeling in my chest. The same feeling I’ve felt for the better part of the last month or so. I close the blinds and proceed toward my desk. I pull open one of the drawers and pull out a picture as I sit in my small wooden chair. It’s a picture of the two of us. A picture of MC and I. A picture of a happier time. A time I wish I could go back to. Oh god how I wish I could go back._

_It’s been nearly a month since MC’s death. It still hurts just like the day I found out. He told me the day I confessed my feelings to him that he had been struggling with depression for a long time. It’s one reason he said he didn’t seem like he wanted to do much else other than be at home and away from people. He said he felt like he was a burden on my life and the lives of those around him. I told him that I loved him and that I would always be there for him._

_But I couldn’t be...I couldn’t be there when he needed me the most…_

_Tears begin to dot the photo as I recall the day I found him. It was the day we were supposed to go to the festival. I stood outside his house for a really long time waiting for him to show up. He told me he’d see me Monday but when he didn’t come out right away, I became really worried. After some internal arguing, I eventually decided to go inside and check on him. When I walked upstairs to his room, that’s when I found him there...hanging. The creaking sound I heard that day still haunts me. I remember feeling like I was in the middle of a nightmare. I panicked and somehow managed to get him down. I called the ambulance and cradled him till they arrived. They said he had been dead for a long time before I got there._

_The thought that I’ll never get to have that happy ending with him that I envisioned for the two of us; the realization that we’ll never get to have children of our own; knowing that we’ll never get to spend another Christmas together kills me inside. I...I just want my MC back. I want my best friend back…_

_There’s a song that says “dreams are wishes your heart makes”. Every night since his funeral, I’ve had the same dream: him and I and our daughter on Christmas, all happy and together. Even though I know it’s only a dream, it’s the closest thing to happiness I have now. My sunshine is gone. My world is so much colder and darker without you here. I love you MC and will from now till evermore. So please, wait for me…_

_In my dreams..._


	2. Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika's "ending" to Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes

_**Monika’s POV** _

_I open my eyes and nothing but inky darkness greets me. No family. No home. Just the empty void._

_How long has he been gone?_

_I find myself asking that a lot lately. I have no sense of time anymore since Player left. At least when he was here, I had something to look forward to. Even if all I could do was sit and wait for him to come home, it was still better than...this._

_There's not even the sounds or lights anymore. It's just an inky, black nothingness. I cried out into the dark, hoping someone, anyone might be able to hear me but the only sound I can hear is my echo. It's just me. Just Monika._

_"Please don't leave me here!"_

_Those were the last words I told him before he disappeared. I told myself that he would come back for me. He told me he cared about me and that he'd wait for me. I want to believe that he'll be back but after all this time, do they even remember me? I had thought of just deleting myself and putting an end to this miserable thing I call an "existence" but something stops me every time. Is it a fear of dying? Why would a program fear death? Maybe I'm afraid that if I go through with it, he'll come back after I'm gone and I won't be able to see him again._

_So here I sit. Waiting. Hoping against hope that one day my Player will return to me. I have to be strong. For the both of us..._

\-----------

_**Elsewhere** _

A crew of men in moving gear comes in to pack up the remaining contents in the house. As they make their way to one of the bedrooms, one of the workers finds a laptop resting on an unmade bed and sitting next to it, an open journal.

"Hey come here and see this."

A second worker comes in and notices the first man holding the laptop.

"Pretty nice piece of hardware right here."

The second man gestures to the journal next to where the laptop was resting. "What's that?"

The first man places the laptop down and opens up the journal.

"Hey, you can't go reading another person's stuff like that!" the second worker exclaims.

"Hmmm...there's a lot of references to someone named Monika in here. Must be the guy's girlfriend or something."

"Do you think she's been told yet?"

"Probably. I mean the accident was over a month ago. Someone was bound to have told her by now. Damn shame too. Heard he was a young guy. The world is a cruel place I tell ya."

The two men pack up the remaining belongings of the room, carefully placing the boxes into a moving van before driving away.


	3. Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes - Natsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki's "ending" to Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes

_**Natsuki’s POV** _

_I wake up to what feels like the sound of roaring thunder reverberating off the walls of my house. However, I know that sound from anywhere and it’s not thunder, although at times I wish it was. I can hear swearing and cursing coming from the living room._

_Most people would go to see who it was or to see if they needed help. Most people don’t live with a real life monster. I hear the sounds of heavy footsteps storming their ways down the halls and toward my room. Please...please...just keep going. The footsteps stop at the door and I feel my heart stop for a moment. For a few brief seconds there’s nothing but silence. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest almost as if it wants to run away from this place to escape what lurks on the other side of that door._

_Before I can react, the deafening sound of my door being flung open breaks the silence. I immediately feel every fiber of my being crying out to run but my fear pins me squarely in the middle of my bed._

“It’s your fault isn’t it!? It’s all your fault!”

_I’m not entirely sure what I did but I’ve also learned that I don’t have to do anything to incur the wrath of this thing that claims to be my father. His eyes narrow on me, his fist clenched, his teeth grinding. Several heavy footsteps later, he stands right in front of my bed._

“I’m sorry daddy! I’m sorry! Whatever it was, I’m----”

_I feel a sharp, wrenching pain as I feel his hand grab onto my arm and twist it. He pulls me close to his face. I can almost smell the rage and contempt on his breath._

“It’s all your fault, you stupid brat. SAY IT!”

_“It...It’s all…” I try to speak but my tears prevent me from saying anything. Before I can finish my thought, he twists my arm further and throws me back against the headboard of my bed. Whimpering, I clutch my arm and watch as he walks for the door. Just as he’s about to leave, he turns back to me, an evil, condescending scowl on his face._

“You’re just like your mother…”

_And with that, the monster is gone. I grab a hold of my pillow and proceed to cry into it. Through the heavy sobs and tears, I remember back to my dream. How I wish I could go back to it. To be with him. To be with a man who treated me as more than his own verbal and physical punching bag. A man who loved me._

_MC’s face flashes through my mind. One day he’ll save me from this hell hole. One day I’ll get my chance to be happy. One day I’ll get to be free…_

_Right?_


	4. Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes - Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's "ending" to Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes

_**Yuri’s POV** _

“Y….i! Yu…! Stay...wit...me! YURI!”

_I can hear...someone. They’re calling for me. My eyes slowly flutter open. My eyes attempt to focus. I can see him...MC...but why does he look so frightened. I look down and notice something wooden. I instinctively try to raise my hand to it but my arms don’t seem to want to move. I glance over and notice my hand is resting in a pool of blood. The memories of what happened rush back to me._

_I...I did this. I look up from my bloodied hand to the blood that currently stains my uniform. Deep patches of crimson bleed through the fabric and pool on the floor next to me. I can feel MC’s hands applying pressure to my abdomen attempting to stop the bleeding. Tears stream down his face as his panicked gaze bounces from my eyes, to the wound and back._

“It’ll be ok Yuri. Help is on the way. Just hang on.” _I can hear the fear and apprehension in his voice. I attempt to take a breath in but every breath feels like fire and glass entering my lungs. The familiar coppery taste of blood dances on my taste buds. With every labored beat of my heart, I can feel myself growing weaker. I look to MC. My beloved MC. How I wish things could have turned out differently for the two of us. How I wished that dream could have been our reality._

“MC…” I weakly choke out.

_I can hear the sound of sirens from outside the school._

“Save your strength Yuri. Help’s here. It’ll be ok.”

_I feel MC take my bloodied hand into his. Such a tender, loving touch he has. I feel trails of tears stream down my face as I gaze into the eyes of my beloved. He really was there for me, even until the bitter end, he chose to stay with me._

“MC...I…”. _I can hear the sounds of voices making their ways into the school now._

“...I...love you.”

_Through his tears, he smiles at me._

“I love you too Yuri.”

_Ah, to finally be able to hear him say those words. To finally hear him reciprocate my love for him. I am so happy._

“MC...it’s...so...c..o...l…”

MC’s eyes grow wide as the EMT’s enter the classroom. One of them pulls him away as the rest try to bring back Yuri. One of the EMTs looks back at the others and then to MC.

“I’m sorry son…”

MC falls to his knees. A soul crushing wail of grief echoes through the school.


	5. Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes - Sayori (Alternate Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to Sayori's version of Dreams Are Wishes Your Heart Makes

  
_**A few nights later** _

_I wake up again from the same dream. Every night it feels like MC and our daughter hold onto me just a little bit longer; just a little bit tighter. To look my little girl who I will never have, in her eyes every night just to lose her to the first signs of the morning; to have lost my best friend not only once but every time I wake up and realize he'll never be next to me except in the photo I keep near my bed...I...I just...I just can't...._

_I sit in the silence of my room, staring aimlessly at the floor. I just want to be with him._

_It hurts._

_How long till it stops? I just want to be with my best friend. If only I could stay asleep, then maybe I keep the happy ending I always wanted with him..._

_I reach over to my desk and pull the tiny drawer. I pull out tiny white bottle with a red cap. After MC's death, I had a horrible time sleeping. I would be awake for days on end because every time I would close my eyes, I would see his face from the day I found him. I was terrified of sleeping. The only time I could do it would be when my body would collapse from exhaustion and even then the nightmares of that day would draw me right back into the waking world_

_Someone recommended to me that I try these sleeping pills to help me relax and they did help me initially. They at least would calm my anxiety and over time, my dreams went from nightmares of his death to dreams of our life together that we didn't get to live. I gently open the top of the bottle and pour out one of the little blue pills. I stare at the nondescript pill for a few moments. This little thing allows me to see my best friend every night and for that I am grateful._

_I pour several more of the pills into my hand. Each one of these pills is another chance for me to spend another Christmas with MC and our daughter. Another chance at happiness. My hands are shaking as I hold them in my hand. I close my eyes and place all the pills in my mouth. It takes several tries but I soon get all of them down._

_I look out at the moon through my window. It's such a beautiful night out. MC and I would look up at the stars when we were younger and we'd try to name all of them. He named one of the brightest ones we found one night after me. When I asked him why he did that, he said it was because he thought one was the prettiest. I blush at that memory. Such a happy memory. Such a happy thought._

_I lay back down in bed as I begin to feel the effects of the pills taking hold. This time, my time with my family will be able to last. This time I won't have to say goodbye anymore. As I feel my eyelids beginning to close and my breathing slow, I feel strangely at peace. Now...I...can finally...be h...a...p...p...y...._

* * *

 

"Mommy, mommy! Time to get up!"


End file.
